1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a play extension system which is used by combination with a toy system capable of changing the setting of parameters affecting motion control of a driving machine by a user, thereby enhancing the fun of a play with the toy system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the toy system for remote-controlling a driving machine such as a vehicle and a vessel by using radio waves or infrared rays, there is some toy system in which a user can change the setting of a correspondence between an input operation to a remote-controlled transmission unit and a control amount of the driving machine moved according to the input operation. For example, as is well known, in a toy system capable of a user's remote-controlling a model car, the setting of a correspondence between the user's operation amount of a steering wheel (or lever) provided on the transmission unit and the actual steering amount of the wheel corresponding to it, can be changed by a user, and therefore, the steering characteristic of a car can be adjusted according to the taste of a user.
In a conventional toy system, according as the number of the settable parameters is increased, reality of the toy is more enhanced. On the contrary, however, a user's trouble of finding out a proper setting for each parameter is also increased. Therefore, if the system is provided with a lot of the settable parameters, a class of users is limited to such a personality that is not troubled by the above setting. In the user's individual setting, even if a user finds a proper setting, it may prove to need improvement, or a user may lose interest in the play thereafter because of the above trouble, without making full use of the prepared setting change function, regardless of the existence of the worthy setting.